ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superhero Jeopardy
Superhero Jeopardy is an upcoming recurring skit on Saturday Night Live. Cast Main *Will Ferrell as Megamind *Darell Hammond as Allan Quartermain Recurring *Norm MacDonald as Burt Reynolds/Turd Ferguson *Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool *John Goodman as Lobo *Brad Pitt as Metroman *Tina Fey as Roxanne Ritchi *David Cross as Minion *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Bobby Monihan as Various Guest *Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man *Reese Witherspoon as Harley Quinn *Billy Zane as Scarecrow *Bill Hader as Batman *Kristen Wiig as Black Widow *Mike Myers as Joker *Wally Wingert as Riddler *Tom Hardy as Superman *Megan Fox as Wonder Woman *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy *John Travolta as Green Goblin *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Dwayne Johnson as Hulk * as Thor *John Krasinski as Captain America *Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye *Chris Pratt as Star-Lord *Selena Gomez as Gamora *Vin Diesel as Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket *Jonah Hill as Tighten *Seth Rogen as Sunny Jim *Amanda Seyfried as Darlene *Amy Poehler as The Mighty B *Dan Castellaneta as Earthworm Jim *Jim Cummings as Psycrow Episodes *Quartermain/Deadpool/Lobo *Quartermain/Joker/Harley Quinn *Quartermain/Batman/Superman *Quartermain/Scarecrow/Riddler *Quartermain/Spider-Man/Gwen Stacy *Quartermain/Metroman/Tighten *Quartermain/Lobo/Wonder Woman *Quartermain/Deadpool/Black Widow *Quartermain/Deadpool/Rocket & Groot *Quartermain/Lobo/Darlene *Quartermain/Sunny Jim/Lobo *Quartermain/Sunny Jim/Darlene *Quartermain/Roxanne Ritchi/Tighten *Quartermain/Mighty B/Deadpool *Quartermain/Earthworm Jim/Psycrow Categories *Potent Potables *DC Komics (Dick Omics) *Heath Ledger *Red Suits *Titanic Villains (Tit Anic Villains) *Bats Hit (Batshit) *Potpourri *Bit Chemistry (Bitch Emistry) *Ring Lanterns *Scary Villains (Scar Yvillains) *Earthworm Jim Soundtrack W.I.P. Rating Rated TV-14 for brief strong language, crude humor and sexual themes. Quotes Episode 1 *Megamind: "Welcome to Superhero Jeopardy! It is more evil than stupid Celebrity Jeopardy from Metrocity! We have Allan Quartermain who has 2 points. **Allan: "I performed a number two on your mother, blue head! Hahaha!" **Megamind: "I have a better laugh than you have. We also have the Merc with the mouth, Deadpool." **Deadpool: "Hi, mom! I'm on NBC! Per the FCC's request, I decided to tone down my damn mouth." **Megamind: "Last but not least, Lobo who fragged his own score." **Lobo: "That's right! Lobo's my name and winning's my game!" **Deadpool: "Why, Walter Sobchak? Is it because you have red eyes?" **Lobo: "What the frag are you talking about?" **Megamind: "Okay, guys. Let's start the game." Episode 2 *Megamind: "The categories are; Potent Potables, Ring Lanterns, Bats Hit; those are villains of Batman, Heath Ledger, Potpourri and Red Suits. *Allan: "I'll take Bat S**t for 800." **Megamind: "It's Bats Hit." **Allan: "Your mother picked some Bat S**t from the Dark Knight and wanted to let you eat it! Hahahaha!" **Megamind: "Not funny for Mr. J and his b**ch." **Allan: "No one in hell would be p***ed for me winning." **Megamind: "Hope so, you mister." *Megamind: "Bats Hit for 800: In Batman & Robin, Arnold Schwarzenegger played this icy cold villain. Yes, Harley Quinn." **Harley Quinn: "Who is Elsa? She give me the chills." **Joker: "I know the answer. Bat-Freeze. Hahahahaha!" **Allan: "Who is Sub-Zero?" **Megamind: "He wasn't in the first Injustice game." **Allan: "Are you sure, I saw him nearly killed by Scorpion. Hahahaha!" **Joker: "Now that's funny!" **Megamind: "The answer is Mr. Freeze. Moving on." *The Announcer: "And the winner is......" (Drum rolls) Quartermain/Earthworm Jim/Psycrow * Megamind: TBA ** Earthworm Jim: (he starts blasting everyone on the entire set) EAT DIRT, UNPLEASANT SMELLING BAD FOLKS WITH POTTY MOUTHS!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Category:Saturday Night Live Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Deadpool Category:Lobo Category:Batman Category:Megamind Category:Superman Category:TV-14 Category:Suicide Squad Category:X-Men Category:Crossovers Category:Earthworm Jim Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:Cwf123's Ideas